Un Accidente Amoroso
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Después de un accidente. El Profesor Oak tiene que salvar a Pikachu y... las cosas no salen como deberían. Iniciando nuevas aventuras para Ash y su mejor amiga: Pikachu (Ash x FemPikachu)
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon… en versión de videojuego pertenece a Nintendo y en Anime pertenece a Oriental Light and Magic.**

**Dicen: «La 3° es la vencida» pero este solo es nuestro 2° intento. Asi que… ¡A darle con toda! **

**Título: Un Accidente… amoroso.**

**Autores: Diego y Laura.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Un Accidente… amoroso**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estaba lloviendo tanto, que parecía que el cielo caería sobre nuestros héroes; la tempestad no paraba.

Ash corría con Pikachu en sus brazos. Sus amigos: Brock y Misty, venían detrás de él.

― ¡Ash! ―grito Misty, el entrenador volvió la cabeza ― ¡El Centro Pokemon está muy lejos, no llegaremos a tiempo!

― ¡No se olviden de que el laboratorio del Profesor Oak está cerca! ―dijo Brock.

― ¡Es por eso que voy corriendo! ―dijo Ash― ¡Voy hacia el laboratorio del profesor!... ¡Por favor, resiste Pikachu, iremos con el Profesor y él te curara, te pondrás bien amigo!

Los 3 llegaron al laboratorio empapados.

―Ash ―dijo el profesor con una sonrisa en sus labios ―Pasen, la tormenta no puede ser buena para sus Pokemon.

― ¡Profesor! ―dijo Ash con el corazón en la mano ―Pikachu fue herido en una batalla que tuvimos ayer; como no encontramos ningún Centro Pokemon, vinimos corriendo hasta aquí.

― ¡¿Ayer?! ―pregunto Oak seriamente preocupado― ¡¿Y porque solo hasta hoy se presentan aquí?! ¡Debieron de haber venido ayer mismo!

―Hemos corrido miles de Kilómetros a pie, hasta aquí, profesor ―dijo Misty.

―Bien ―dijo el profesor tomando a Pikachu en sus brazos y entrando con Tracey para atender al pequeño Pokemon.

…**...**

Pasaron los minutos y las horas.

Ash se comunicó con su madre. Le conto sobre la batalla y le dijo que estaban en el laboratorio.

Delia le dijo que iba para allá.

…**.**

**20 Minutos después de la llamada**

…**.**

― ¡Ash, hijo! ―dijo Delia apareciendo. Ash estaba mirando hacia la puerta del laboratorio y no escuchaba nada más. Lo entendía o eso pensaba ella: Su compañero de mil aventuras, estaba en peligro y no sabía si Pikachu se salvaría.

―Mamá ―dijo Ash con el corazón en la mano, su mejor amigo estaba muy malherido y no sabía si Pikachu se salvaría. Delia abrazo a su hijo y el joven se quedó profundamente dormido.

Brock y Misty, les contaron a Delia y a Trace lo ocurrido.

De camino a Pueblo Paleta, fueron atacados por una manada de Golbat. Pikachu uso Impactrueno y los espanto, pero luego un rayo le cayó encima a Pikachu, causando que se sobrecargara y se lastimara. Luego de unas **2** horas de viaje, llegaron al laboratorio y esa era la situación en la cual se encontraban.

…

**Dentro del Laboratorio**

…

Pikachu estaba muy sobrecargado y nada de lo que el profesor hacia funcionaba.

Entonces, volvió su mirada a una maquina experimental con la cual estaba trabajando.

―Si solo pudiera… ―Se dijo Samuel, para después sentarse en una silla y entrelazar sus dedos ―_La máquina podría descargar a Pikachu y dejarlo con una carga del 50%... ahora mismo está en 150%_ ―Samuel suspiro, tomo a Pikachu y lo puso en la máquina, comenzó a operar la máquina.

…

**Fuera del Laboratorio**

…

Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy y Delia podían ver, como miles de luces salían desde el interior del laboratorio.

Las luces cesaron.

― ¡Que rayos significa esto!―grito Oak.

― **¿Abuelito Oak?** ―pregunto una voz femenina ― **¿Dónde está Ash-Kun?**

― ¿¡Tú quién eres!? ―pregunto de forma acusadora el hombre. Los demás decidieron saciar su curiosidad y ver qué pasaba.

Al entrar, encontraron al profesor Oak, hablándole a una chica… la joven tenía el cabello rubio, ojos chocolate, vestía con una camisilla amarilla, una minifalda café, tenía una curiosas orejas de Pikachu y una cola con forma de Rayo amarilla y Café.

― ¿¡Quién eres!? ―pregunto el profesor Oak enfadado.

― **Soy Pikachu** ―respondió la chica entre nerviosa y asustada.

―Ella dijo… ―Misti no término, ya que Brock estaba ya tomando una mano de la confundida rubia y diciéndole toda clase de piropos. Delia golpeo a Brock en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

―No es el momento para eso, Brock ―dijo Delia molesta con el amigo de su hijo. Luego, Delia camino hacia la chica, se agacho quedando a la misma altura que ella ―Dime pequeña ¿Quién eres?

―**Soy Pikachu** ―dijo asustada y nerviosa ― **¿Quién…? ¿…Más, voy a ser?**

Delia le hiso algunas preguntas a la chica, cosas que solo Pikachu, su hijo, los amigos de su hijo y ella podrían saber.

―Samuel ―dijo Delia ―Escúchame… busca como reparar la maquina esa y yo me llevare a Pikachu y a los chicos a casa ¿Entiendes?

― ¿No sería mejor dejar aquí a Pikachu para atenderla apropiadamente, Delia? ―pregunto Samuel con un hilillo de sangre en la nariz.

―No ―dijo Delia ―No voy a dejar a la pobre Pikachu aquí y que tu lado pervertido vaya a hacerle, quien-sabe-qué; a la pobre.

Ash cargo con la rubia y llegaron a Casa.

Delia decidió que tendría que comprarle ropa y enseñarle a comportarse como humana a Pikachu. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para encontrar una cura o para que Pikachu se comportara como una niña común y corriente.


	2. Aprendiendo a ser humana

**Pokemon… en versión de videojuego pertenece a Nintendo y en Anime pertenece a Oriental Light and Magic.**

**Dicen: «La 3° es la vencida» pero este solo es nuestro 2° intento. Asi que… ¡A darle con toda! **

**Título: Un Accidente… amoroso.**

**Autores: Diego y Laura.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aprendiendo a ser Humana**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ash y Pikachu fueron a dormir, luego de la cena.

Pikachu, demostró poder defenderse muy bien en cuanto a los cubiertos y la comida. Eso les pareció fantástico a todos.

En la tarde, demostró que aún tenía sus habilidades.

Brock y Misty se quedaron a dormir en la casa Ketchum.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Habitación de Ash**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Pikachu ―dijo Ash, ya con su pijama puesta: Una camiseta negra y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color… el entrenador, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía su amiga.

Pikachu tenía una camiseta azul oscuro y un pantalón corto blanco.

― **¿Ocurre algo, Ash?** ―pregunto Pikachu con su ternura e ingenuidad infantil.

―No dormirás en el suelo, como cuando eras Pokemon ―dijo Ash ―Ven… sube a la cama ―Pikachu hiso lo ordenado y se subió para dormir junto a su amado entrenador.

**Sueño o Visión**

Ante Naruto, se encontraba el poderoso dios Pokemon: Arceus.

―**Hola Ash** ―dijo Arceus tranquilo.

― ¡Arceus! ―exclamo sorprendido ― ¿¡Que ocurre!?

―**Veo que mi obsequio te gusto mucho** ―dijo Arceus.

― ¿Obsequio? ―pregunto el azabache confundido.

―**La transformación o ****evolución****… de Pikachu** ―explico Arceus ―**Ash… un nuevo enemigo se aproxima a ti y solo Pikachu puede ayudarte.**

**Fin del Sueño o de la Visión**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A la Mañana Siguiente…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ash despertó y se encontró con que Pikachu estaba sobre él abrazándolo muy posesivamente por el cuello.

Pikachu despertó y noto lo que estaba haciendo y que Ash no podía respirar. Se separó de él, pero al moverse provoco que "cierta" parte de la anatomía del Ketchum se "despertara"

Ninguno de los **2** hacia nada, ni hablaban. Ni mucho menos se movían.

En eso entro Delia.

―Ash, Pikachu. El desayuno… ―Delia se quedó quieta, mirando la posición de la rubia sobre su hijo― ¿Qué… están… haciendo?

―**Mamá… esto… no es… lo que parece **―le aseguro una muy nerviosa Pikachu a Delia. Mientras que se movía de encima de su entrenador.

Delia les dio un reverendo regaño a ambos y les dio una "lección"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Horas más tarde.

El Azabache y la rubia, estaba vendados de pies a cabeza.

―Buenos días ―dijo Brock ― ¿Qué les paso a ustedes **2**?

―Pikachu anoche se movió inconscientemente y Mamá lo malinterpreto… absolutamente todo ―explico el Ketchum a quien el cuerpo le seguía doliendo, hasta en partes que él no sabía que tenía.

Tener novia y que ella haya sido tu Pokemon, no parecía ser una buena idea y según como se veían las cosas… el cuerpo le dolería en las mañanas, de ahora en adelante.

**Lamentamos que sea tan corto, pero es solo que los queremos dejar con el suspenso. Ya verán el capítulo de pasado mañana con más acción a Jijiji.**

**¿Alguna otra chica Pokemon para agregarla y hacer un trio?**


	3. La Piedra X

**Pokemon… en versión de videojuego pertenece a Nintendo y en Anime pertenece a Oriental Light and Magic.**

**Dicen: «La 3° es la vencida» pero este solo es nuestro 2° intento. Asi que… ¡A darle con toda! **

**Título: Un Accidente… amoroso.**

**Autores: Diego y Laura.**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**La Piedra X**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

El profesor Oak estuvo hablando con algunos colegas en el tema de los Pokemon y a quienes les hablo sobre la maquina curadora que se había construido en Johto y como un Pikachu había sido transformada en humana.

―Eso fue a causa de la Piedra **X** ―dijo uno de sus colegas en la Video-Conferencia ―Busca en el interior de la máquina y encontraras la piedra. La idea, era que la piedra, emitiera pequeñas descargas para curar a los Pokemon, pero según parece. La máquina cambio el doble-hélice del ADN la Pokemon, transformándola en Humana.

El profesor busco en la maquina por varias horas, hasta que encontró la dichosa Piedra X. La contemplo y la volvió a colocar.

Tendría que hablarle a Ash sobre el tema.

Busco hasta que dio con el teléfono. El Oak se preguntó, que tal le estaría yendo a Delia con Pikachu transformada en humana y corriendo de un lado al otro en la casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Casa Ketchum**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ash y Pikachu se habían inventado un nuevo estilo de batalla Pokemon y ahora se enfrentaban a Misty y Milotic.

― ¡Milotic: Hidrobomba! ―dijo Misty.

― ¡Hikary-Chan: Velocidad eléctrica! ―dijo Ash.

Milotic lanzo su ataque de agua, como un proyectil certero contra Pikachu.

Pikachu a causa de su nueva forma humana se llamaba ahora Hikary.

Pikachu… digo Hikary desapareció dejando una descarga de rayos en el lugar donde había estado.

― ¡Hikary-Chan: Impacto…! ―Ash no pudo continuar.

―Ash, necesito decirte algo hijo ―dijo Delia arruinando el entrenamiento.

―Hikary, Misty… vamos ―dijo Ash. Mientras que él y las **2** damas entraban en la casa ― ¿Qué paso Mamá?

―El profesor Oak acaba de llamarme ―dijo Delia ―Se está reuniendo con sus compañeros, para ver como reparar la máquina que transformo a Pikachu y aparentemente, todo esto fue causado por una Piedra Pokemon experimental ―El teléfono volvió a sonar. Delia fue a ver ― ¿Qué dices Samuel? Samuel… no te entiendo nada.

― ¡Charizard y Quilava, entraron en la máquina, se transformaron en humanas y creo que van para tu casa, Delia! ―hablo el profesor a toda velocidad.

Terminaron la llamada y Delia fue con su hijo, Misty y Pikachu.

―Ash ―dijo Delia ―El profesor acaba de decirme, que Charizard y Quilava, se transformaron en humanas a espaldas del profesor y vienen para acá.

― ¡QUE! ―fue el gran grito en la casa Ketchum.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 horas más tarde; Casa Ketchum**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La puerta de la casa Ketchum sonó y Ash fue a ver quién tocaba.

Lo siguiente, fue ver por: Delia, Misty, Brock e Hikary; como Ash salía volando hacia atrás con sangre en su nariz.

Entraron en la casa **2** mujeres.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello verde, ojos rojos, vestía con una camiseta sin mangas color crema y un pantalón también color crema entubado, que contorneaba con sus hermosas piernas.

La otra mujer tenía el cabello naranja y vestía como Maid.

― ¿Charizard? ―pregunto Ash al recuperarse de su sangrado ― ¿Quilava? ―ambas damas asintieron y ayudaron a su entrenador a ponerse de pie.

―Maestro ―dijo Charizard quien vestía como Maid― ¿Sería un crimen, si te decimos que te amamos?

― _¡ARCEUS!_―grito mentalmente Ash.


	4. Familia

**Pokemon… en versión de videojuego pertenece a Nintendo y en Anime pertenece a Oriental Light and Magic.**

**Dicen: «La 3° es la vencida» pero este solo es nuestro 2° intento. Asi que… ¡A darle con toda! **

**Título: Un Accidente… amoroso.**

**Autores: Diego y Laura.**

**::::::::::::**

**Familia**

**:::::::::::**

Para Delia, la situación era muy divertida: Primero Pikachu y ahora Charizard y Quilava se unían a su familia.

―Señora Delia ―dijo Charizard ―Queríamos expresarle a nuestro entrenador, nuestro amor por él. Asi que luego de evolucionar… decidimos venir. Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarle con los quehaceres del hogar.

― ¡Quién lo diría Ash! ―dijo Brock ―Una linda rubia, una hermosa peli naranja y una guapa peli azul. Tienes mucha suerte.

―Es verdad ―dijo Misti de forma un tanto ruda. Parecía estar celosa.

― ¿Por qué yo no tengo la misma suerte? ―se preguntó Brock llorando en una esquina. A lo cual a los demás les apareció una gota en sus cabezas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minutos después. Charizard ayudaba a Delia con el almuerzo.

Mientras que Hikary y Quilava estaban casi que a punto de saltarse la una a la otra y la tensión se palpaba en el aire.

Cuando habían sido Pokemon y cuando Quilava era Cyndaquil, se ganó la ternura de Ash. Haciendo a Pikachu a un lado... A Hikary todavía le quedaba el remordimiento de aquello y no se sentía cómoda con Quilava tan cerca de su entrenador/novio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

―Ash-Kun, Pikachu, Quilava. Ya está el almuerzo ―dijo Charizard con una sonrisa ―Pasen ―El joven entrenador y sus **3** Poke-novias, fueron a almorzar, junto a los amigos de Ash y su suegrita.

Sin embargo, el almuerzo no paso de forma tranquila, ya que Pikachu y Quilava se querían sentar al lado de Ash… La discusión termino con la pobre Quilava, atada a una silla y al lado de Brock.

**:::::::::::::::**

**En la noche**

**:::::::::::::::**

― ¡Yo voy a dormir con él! ―gritaron Hikary, Quilava y Charizard ― ¡Es mi entrenador! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Yo dormiré con él!

― ¡NIÑAS! ―grito una enfadada Delia, haciendo que las **3** se pararan derecho, como si estuvieran ante un pelotón de fusilamiento ―Si no bajan la voz… y se van a dormir, las encierro a las **3** con Brock.

― ¡Por favor! ―dijeron aterradas― ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Las **4** mujeres, escucharon un sonido de arrastre y de golpe de en la habitación de Ash.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Habitación de Ash**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las damas fueron a ver que era: Encontraron a Ash en su cama y al lado de la misma, **3** colchonetas y sobre cada una, hacia una bolsa de dormir (saco de dormir o sobre de dormir) para las chicas. Cada una se metió en una bolsa, se desearon dulces sueños entre los **4** y se durmieron.

**Lemon (Poke-Filia)**

En medio de la noche, Ash sintió algo extraño que envolvía su… miembro.

Ash despertó, encontrando a Pikachu estimulándolo con su boca y haciéndolo subir al cielo.

El azabache no resistió la tentación y hundió la cabeza de la Pokemon haciéndole tragar todo su miembro.

La rubia no dijo nada y siguió con su trabajo, hasta que consiguió su premio el cual trago con mucho disfrute.

**Fin del Lemon**

― ¿Y…? ¿Eso porque fue? ―pregunto el azabache nervioso.

―Para demostrarte que te amo ―respondió ella ―_Y que no permitiré que esa dragona y esa tonta Oji roja se queden con mi lugar _―pensó con celos. Ash noto que su amiga se tensaba de la furia y habían pequeñas descargas de rayos en el aire. Ash, beso a la rubia, en los labios y el ambiente se relajó un poco.

― "_Entiéndelo linda"_ ―susurro Ash ― _"Pueden venir mil chicas a la casa"_ ―la idea de que hubieran más chicas que Charizard y Quilava en la casa hiso que Pikachu temblara y se le quedara mirando al rubio ― _"Pueden venir todas las que quieran… pero jamás. Ninguna de ellas, reemplazara mi amor por ti, Hikary-Chan"_

― "_Yo también te amo, Ash"_ ―susurro Hikary ― _"Y sé, que siempre estaremos juntos, aunque aquí hayan 20 chicas"_―ambos rieron en voz baja.

**Les agradeceríamos que nos dejaran sus ideas para los futuros capítulos. De esta loca aventura ;)**


End file.
